La senda correcta
by Risard
Summary: Segunda parte de "La culpa no es suya" Resúmen adentro
1. Resumen completo

**Segunda parte de "La culpa no es suya"**

Los hijos de nuestros donceles por fin han nacido, Neji, Sai y Deidara abandonaron cualquier idea relacionada con alejarse de sus hijos, y los cuatro han decidido que sin importar lo que pase siempre estarán juntos y serán los mejores amigos.

Pero llegó la hora de abandonar Akatsuki, no pueden huir de sus fantasmas por más tiempo... es hora de enfrentar a su pasado y a las personas que significan o alguna vez significaron algo para ellos.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos espera es que en el proceso descubrirán los obscuros secretos que sus seres queridos guardaron por tanto tiempo, secretos que despertaran en ellos el desprecio, la ira y la vergüenza, cosas de las que hubieran preferido jamás enterarse.

Neji nunca imaginó que su vida fuera toda una mentira.

Sai no esperaba que su padre fuera "esa clase de hombre".

Deidara solo quería despertar de su pesadilla.

Naruto no pensó que él y Minato fueran más parecidos y diferentes de lo que imaginaba.

Afortunadamente para ellos, en medio de todos esos secretos encontrarían el amor.


	2. El reencuentro de los Uchiha

El taxi se detuvo frente a una imponente mansión mientras los donceles le repetían palabras de aliento a su amigo, Sai bajó del coche con andar titubeante y aferrándose a su pequeña hija, los rubios lo flanqueaban mientras Neji los seguía a una corta distancia.

Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta cuando Sai se detuvo y le tendió su hija a Deidara.

— Cuídala un segundo por mí ¿está bien? Si mis hermanos empiezan a gritarme no quiero que Matsuri comience a llorar.

Deidara tomó a su sobrina en brazos con mucho cuidado y le dio un asentimiento a Sai. Vieron a su amigo dirigirse a la puerta de la gran mansión y tocar el timbre, en ese momento Naruto le tendió su hijo a Neji haciendo que el castaño eleve una ceja de forma interrogante.

— Después te explico Neji.

El Hyuga no tuvo de otra que obedecer y tomar en brazos al pequeño Mitsuki, entre tanto Naruto no apartaba su vista de Sai. Él estaría atento, sabía que sería normal el que los hermanos de Sai comenzaran a gritar y despotricar en contra del menor por algún tiempo, los hermanos preocupados saldrían histéricos, pero si se pasaban de preocupación a desprecio puro Naruto estaría listo para interferir, no dejaría que Sai fuera más lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

Sai esperó pacientemente a que la puerta fuera abierta, cuando nadie atendía comenzó a tocar el timbre insistentemente, después de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos apresurados y la inconfundible voz de su hermano mellizo, ladeó la cabeza confundido, sus hermanos no eran precisamente riquillos snobs y fresas que no hacían nada por sí mismos, pero estaba seguro de que las sirvientas abrían la puerta.

— ... deja de molestarme... — se abrió la puerta revelando a un varón con no más de 17 años, alto, con un notable parecido a Sai pero cuyo tono de piel no era tan claro, su cabello negro (que con la luz parecía algo azuloso) era un poco más largo que el de Sai y un flequillo parecía estarse formando, sus ojos eran dos pozos obscuros que en esos momentos demostraban lo irritado que estaba — ... cierra la boca Suigetsu, tú no... — el Uchiha dejó caer su celular de la impresión apenas vio a Sai, el menor estaba seguro de que Sasuke hubiera boqueado si eso no fuera "muy poco Uchiha".

— Hola Sasuke — habló nerviosamente Sai esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Sasuke permaneció en shock un par de segundos más hasta que volvió en sí y entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la mansión, Sai miró confundido a sus amigos haciéndoles saber que él tampoco sabía lo que ocurría, poco después se escucharon pasos apresurados y maldiciones al aire por una segunda voz masculina.

— ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono ahora mismo, estoy trabajando!

Por la puerta salió Sasuke que corría evitando que un muy furioso Itachi lo alcanzara, era parecido a Sasuke pero con sutiles diferencias, el color de pelo del mayor era más oscuro y de flujo más suave, eso sin contar con que era bastante más largo y lo ataba en una cola de caballo, además de que su piel era unos tonos más oscura y tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Tanto Naruto como Deidara pensaban: "Menudo pedazo de hombre", pues los hermanos de Sai eran atractivos, Neji también lo pensaba pero no le parecían muy impresionantes, no en vano él estaba enamorado de Shikamaru.

Sasuke dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Sai con la esperanza de que Itachi lo notara pero el mayor estaba demasiado furioso para eso, con un suspiro, Sasuke corrió frente a Sai y le puso el celular en las manos, antes de salir corriendo otra vez, con rumbo a la seguridad.

Como era de esperarse Itachi fue a donde Sai, le quito el celular de las manos con un movimiento brusco antes de fijarse a quien tenía en frente, el shock presente en su rostro cuando dejó su celular caer, Sai lo miró nerviosamente esperando una reacción, pero Itachi no parecía querer salir de su aturdimiento.

— Itachi... — Justo cuando menos lo esperaba el mayor de los Uchiha levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada, Sai derramó un par de lágrimas pensando lo peor.

— Esta es la primera y la última vez que te golpeo — habló Itachi con voz seca — ¿tienes idea...? ¡¿TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR?! ¡SI LO VUELVES A HACER NO TE PERDONARÉ EN LA VIDA, ESTÚPIDO HERMANO MENOR!

Itachi abrazó a Sai cuando a Naruto le faltaban 2 metros para llegar hasta ellos, pues al igual que Sai había pensado en lo peor, el rubio se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del azabache y observó al igual que sus amigos, como el otro varón se acercaba a sus hermanos.

— De verdad que eres estúpido, copia barata. — Sasuke se detuvo frente a sus abrazados hermanos —. No debiste salir corriendo cuando perdí el control, debiste quedarte allí y regresarme el sentido común a bofetadas — colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sai.

El Uchiha menor se echó a llorar en ese instante, abrazó a Itachi con más fuerza todavía y murmuró disculpas a sus hermanos, estaba tan aliviado de saber que ellos no le rechazaban, la verdad sea dicha, Sasuke era quien más le preocupaba de los dos hermanos, no solo por la reacción que tuvo aquella noche sino también porque era su hermano más cercano, era su mellizo y siempre habían estado juntos, incluso, aunque la mayor parte de la gente pensaba que solo lo hacían los gemelos, ellos tenían una forma de contarse cosas que nadie más entendería, todos esos insultos que dijo a ambos... eran su manera de decirle que estaba equivocado y que lo sentía, porque su mellizo se había vuelto demasiado reservado, nunca le diría "Te quiero", "Me equivoqué" o "Lo siento", al menos no con esas palabras.

— Nunca vuelvas a irte de esa manera Sai — habló Itachi aun abrazando a su hermanito —. Te estuvimos buscando por todos los medios pero no dimos contigo ¿dónde estabas? — preguntó curioso el mayor.

— En Akatsuki — Sai observó confundido como Itachi se reía — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— Que en Akatsuki es el único lugar donde nadie te puede encontrar.

— ¿De qué hablas, Itachi?

— Akatsuki tiene autorizada la completa confidencialidad de las personas que atienden, no existe un registro público de los miembros de Akatsuki y de hecho, nadie busca nunca en Akatsuki porque aunque lo hagas te negaran cualquier información, salvo que te quedes para ser atendido, si hubiéramos ido a buscarte ahí nos habrían dicho que nunca pisaste siquiera las instalaciones.

Sai se quedó pasmado, aunque ahora entendía porque Naruto escogió Akatsuki de todos los lugares, era el único sitio donde podría estar a salvo de Minato y Kushina.

— Pero eso no importa ahora, lo único que debe importarnos es que ya estamos los tres juntos.

Sai se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Itachi —. Ni-san... no seremos exactamente 3.

Sus hermanos lo miraron desconcertados. — ¿A qué te refieres copia barata?

— Chicos... — Llamó Sai.

Los donceles se acercaron y saludaron a los hermanos Uchiha con un ademan de mano, excepto Deidara, que lo hizo con un ademan de cabeza ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, Sai se acercó a Deidara y tomó a su pequeña en brazos.

— Esta niña es Matsuri, mi hija, la hija que tuve de Shin — admitió con pesar lo último.

Itachi lo miró asombrado, pero Sasuke parecía culpable.

— ¿Aquel día...? ¿Tú ibas a decirme...? — Preguntó esperando estar equivocado. El menor de los Uchiha asintió haciendo que su mellizo apretara los puños. — Soy un idiota — El mayor de todos lo miró interrogante. — Después te explico Aniki.

— Bueno, eso no es importante, solo que ahora seremos 4 en vez de 3 — habló Itachi con voz calmada. — ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

— El rubio de cabello largo es Deidara, el castaño se llama Neji y el rubio de marcas en las mejillas es Naruto, estaban conmigo en Akatsuki — los presentó sencillamente notando que Itachi se comía con la mirada a Deidara, al rubio no parecía afectarle y a Sai no le extrañaba, con el pasado de Deidara era obvio que su rubio amigo estaba acostumbrado a las miradas hambrientas.

Caso muy distinto al de su otro hermano, Sasuke no parecía interesado en analizar a nadie ni nada por el estilo, pero Naruto si estaba ocupado analizándolo a él, después del primer minuto el ojo de Sasuke adquirió un tic y le habló a Naruto con molestia en su voz.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto o solo eres un dobe?

Naruto le miró molesto antes de contestarle mordazmente.

— Eso quisieras, y la verdad no puedo imaginar quien sería tan estúpido o ciego para ver atractivo a un teme como tú — Naruto no estaba observando al hermano de Sai porque le pareciera guapo... bueno, tal vez un poco, pero en realidad estaba intentando entender cómo fue que lo confundieron con un doncel durante tantos años, pero claro que el hermano de Sai era el teme engreído que su amigo describió cuando contó su historia, y Naruto no iba a ignorar ese hecho.

Neji y Deidara rieron suavemente por la actitud explosiva y rebelde de Naruto, era obvio que el soltaría un insulto como ese. Sai lo miró asombrado, no existía chica o doncel que le hablara así a sus hermanos, a menos que fueran familia o amigos muy, muy cercanos. Sasuke lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, pero nadie se perdió la reacción del mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi se carcajeó (Itachi era más relajado que el resto de los Uchiha, así que no le importaba "perder la compostura") apenas terminó de escuchar lo que el rubio le gritó a Sasuke, ignoró la mirada asesina de su hermano mientras miraba a Naruto y le hablaba con voz emocionada.

— Me agradas rubio. Nadie nunca le había hablado a Sasuke de ese modo, no tienes novio ¿verdad? Le harías muy bien a mi Ototo-baka ¿quieres ser mi cuñado?

Naruto (al igual que todos los presentes) se quedó sin habla ante las palabras del Uchiha mayor, observó al azabache como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en tanto Itachi lo miraba con entusiasmo y diversión.

Pero fue Sasuke quien respondió: — Yo nunca me fijaría en semejante dobe, Aniki.

Entonces el rubio estalló gritando improperios contra el azabache los cuales fueron devueltos con una rapidez sorprendente, Neji se alegraba de estar sosteniendo a Mitsuki en brazos, no quería que él pequeño se echara a llorar por la pelea de esos dos, Deidara se seguía riendo, Sai encontraba hilarante esa pelea, e Itachi... el seguía convencido de que quería a Naruto de cuñado.


	3. Porque los varones te complican la vida

Una vez calmaron a los dos peleoneros pudieron entrar a la mansión Uchiha para charlar, donde Sai descubrió que en un arranque de rabia (lo cual no era sorprendente, la rabia era un mal muy Uchiha) Sasuke había despedido a todo el personal de la mansión, además de que se había peleado con sus amigos y no se hablaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, es decir, para saber si lo habían encontrado. Sai se sintió de maravilla cuando supo que los amigos de Sasuke se preocupaban por él, y se enteró que ese golpe que escuchó antes de huir: fue Juugo molestó con Sasuke por ser un idiota.

Así mismo Sai les contó todo lo que le pasó luego de que se fuera, Sasuke resistió el impulso de mirarlo con arrepentimiento (los Uchiha no se arrepienten) e Itachi no lo soltó después de que dijera: "Me atropelló un auto".

Más tarde llegó un muy cabreado Suigetsu despotricando contra Sasuke porque no se dignó a contestarle el teléfono, en cuanto vio a Sai dio un gritito de emoción y lo abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que no se vieron en años, rápidamente telefoneó a Juugo y Karin los cuales llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, haciendo que Sai terminara en medio de un incómodo (por la falta de costumbre) abrazo grupal.

Para alivio de Sasuke sus amigos se tuvieron que ir ya que tenían obligaciones, siguieron charlando un rato más de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses, como de Kabuto que venía todos los meses para saber si habían encontrado al menor de los Uchiha (Sai con tristeza recordó que le debía una disculpa a Kabuto), o como su padre era cada día más irresponsable a tal grado que su abuelo Madara estaba planeando dejar a Itachi encargarse de las empresas.

— Oye Itachi — el pelinegro mayor miró a su hermano, haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba — ¿Puedes dejar que los chicos se queden aquí? Por favor, no tienen a donde ir, los abandonaron cuando se supo que estaban embarazados.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir que no eran casa de beneficencia para nadar acogiendo donceles desamparados pero la mirada de Itachi lo hizo callar.

— Claro que pueden, esta casa tiene bastante espacio para todos, pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario, excepto tú cuñadito, si de mí depende tú no vas a irte — aseguró Itachi ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y Naruto.

Neji, Sai (que ya se había hecho a la idea de que Itachi hablaba en serio) y Deidara estallaron en carcajadas mientras Itachi les miraba confundido. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso querer que el rubio menor fuera su cuñado?

En cambio a Sasuke y Naruto... ellos estaban peleando otra vez.

— Yo nunca saldría con semejante dobe.

— Ni que estuvieras tan bueno teme.

— Usuratonkaichi.

— Baka.

A medida que se gritaban se iban acercando poco a poco, era tan lento que Naruto no se dio cuenta hasta que tuvo al azabache solo a un par de centímetros de distancia y entonces, notando la cercanía de un varón que no conocía para nada entró en pánico. Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras se alejaba de Sasuke, que solo lo observó confundido mientras el resto de los donceles corrían a auxiliar a Naruto.

Itachi fue quien decidió preguntar — ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?

Sai le respondió — Está teniendo una crisis, tiene algo así como miedo a los varones, son pocos los que se le puedan acercar sin que se altere de esta forma, le tomará algo de tiempo ganar confianza pero hasta que lo haga no se le acerquen mucho.

Itachi hizo un puchero, si Naruto le tenía miedo a los varones iba a haber un problema para emparejarlo con su ototo, solo pudo observar como los donceles calmaban al alterado rubio mientras el mimaba a su pequeña sobrina.

 **SxN—SxN—GxS—IxD—Una senda correcta—SxN—SxN—GxS—IxD**

— Lamento eso — habló Naruto después de que consiguiera calmarse, avergonzado de tener una crisis.

— Esta bien Naruto, no es algo que puedas controlar — le tranquilizó Deidara.

Naruto iba a protestar cuando Sai le levantó rápidamente interrumpiendo el hilo de la conversación — Yo abro.

Sai caminó hasta la puerta con un sentimiento de exasperación por las constantes disculpas de Naruto, decidió atender cuando escuchó el timbre con el único objetivo de no escucharlo por un momento, Naruto tenía que aprender a no exagerar todo.

Abrió la puerta y después de observar al visitante puso todo su esfuerzo en no sonrojarse por semejante espécimen de varón frente suyo.

Era alto, quizás unos 15 cm más que Sai, piel pálida que hacia contraste con su cabellera pelirroja y los ojos más hermosos que Sai alguna vez vio, de un color aguamarina similar al agua de una playa desierta, tenía extraños contornos negros alrededor de ellos, lo que suponía serian ojeras pero no deslucían la imagen solo le daban personalidad y para terminar el conjunto un tatuaje en su frente que ponía "amor".

No tuvo que darle una segunda mirada para saber quién era, Naruto describió bastante bien a su amigo pelirrojo como para reconocerlo.

— ¿Buscas a Naruto? — Preguntó evitando la mirada fría del pelirrojo, Gaara asintió —. Sígueme, te llevaré con él.

Mientras Sai guiaba al pelirrojo por la mansión este no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era Gaara, Sai podía haberse olvidado de sus emociones pero era completamente capaz de reconocer a una persona atractiva cuando la veía.

— ¡Gaara! — Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo después de que entraran a la sala cuando Naruto ya se había abalanzado (teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su bebé) sobre Gaara, el Sabaku, en lo que parecía una reflejo automático, sujetó al rubio por la cintura impidiendo que se acercara demasiado y provocando un puchero del Namikaze.

— Sabes que no me gusta el contacto físico, Naruto.

— ¡Pero no te he visto en siglos-ttebayo!

— Eres el rey del drama

— ¡Retira eso-ttebayo!

— No lo haré, tú sabes que es cierto.

Los hermanos Uchiha (los varones) miraron con confusión al pelirrojo que hablaba de forma calma y sombría mientras el rubio no paraba de gritarle, voltearon hacia los donceles pidiendo una explicación.

Fue Sai quien respondió —. Ese es Sabaku No Gaara, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido pero Sasuke parecía preocupado.

— ¿Sabaku No Gaara? ¿El chico de 16 años con el record del historial criminal más largo a una edad tan corta? ¿El delincuente juvenil más buscado entre los bajos fondos? ¿Ese Sabaku No Gaara?

Itachi miró a Sasuke, esperando que dijera que estaba bromeando, pero su Ototo parecía muy seguro de lo que preguntaba, el conocía a Sabaku No Gaara como el hijo rebelde de Sabaku No Rasa, brevemente involucrado con las drogas (como consumidor) y en un par de delitos menores que no habían sido probados, no sabía que fuera mucho más serio de lo que pensaba ¿y cómo su Ototo sabía eso?

— Si, ese Sabaku No Gaara.

— Él no puede estar aquí.

— Descuida Sasuke, Gaara-san adora a Naruto, mi rubio amigo lo tiene perfectamente controlado.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos varones estaba conforme con la presencia del Sabaku a quien más le molestaba era a Itachi, no se había perdido para nada la forma en que Naruto había ido a saludarlo ni lo cercanos que parecían, además que era de conocimiento público que el menor de los Sabaku era un varón. El Uchiha mayor no quería a ese pelirrojo ni a dos metros de distancia de su rubio Ototo.

Si, Ototo. Porque le había bastado una mirada (y unas cuantas palabras) para darse cuenta que ese rubio era lo que Sasuke necesitaba para ser feliz, lo que Sai necesitaba para iniciar un nuevo camino y lo que él mismo necesitaba para divertirse un rato, su pequeña familia se había roto después de que su madre muriera, ese rubio sería el bálsamo de sus heridas.

Y fue una segunda mirada la que le reveló el corazón roto y bondadoso de ese doncel, que liberó en él ese mismo sentimiento de protección que tenía con Sai y Sasuke.

Pobre de aquel que osara lastimar cualquiera de sus 3 hermanos.

 **SxN—SxN—GxS—IxD—Una senda correcta—SxN—SxN—GxS—IxD**

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Fui a Akatsuki y pregunté.

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad —. ¿Por qué será que no te creo? No intentes engañarme Gaara, Akatsuki no da ninguna información sobre las personas que acogen.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, fui y pregunté — Naruto le dio una expresión de "No te creo nada" —. Pero no me dijeron nada así que irrumpí en el sistema.

— Eso tiene más sentido para mí — Admitió Naruto ignorando las expresiones de los varones Uchiha —. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— ¿Irse? — Sai hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

— Voy a quedarme en casa de Gaara hasta que Kurama-ni venga por mí, sé que querías que me quedara Sai, pero tú sabes que yo... simplemente tus hermanos... — Sai no necesitó que Naruto terminara la oración, sabía a lo que se refería.

— Esta bien Naruto, pero visítanos seguido.

— Pero... — Las palabras de Itachi murieron en la réplica de Sai.

— ¡Basta Aniki! Sé que Naruto te agrada pero no le hace ningún bien estar en la misma casa que tú y Sasuke en su condición.

Itachi refunfuñó de una manera muy poco Uchiha antes de resignarse a que su "cuñadito" se fuera.

— Gaara-san ¿puedo pedirle un favor? — El pelirrojo miró interrogante al Hyuga —. Cuando se lleve a Naruto podría dejarme a mí en las afueras de la ciudad, necesito hablar con un conocido que vive ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Shikamaru?

Todos los donceles miraron extrañados al pelirrojo.

— ¿Lo conoce?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza —. Es amigo de mi hermana, lo veo bastante seguido, creo que ellos se gustan.

Neji no pudo ignorar la punzada de dolor en su pecho.


	4. Hora de tomar decisiones

Neji se encontraba frente a la casa de los Nara removiéndose con nerviosismo, estaba completamente asustado de lo que haría o diría Shikamaru cuando lo viera, no podría soportar que Shikamaru lo odiara.

Su niño se había quedado con Sai y Deidara, había decidido seguir el consejo de Naruto y no dejar que Shikamaru viera al niño hasta que lo escuchara, Neji sabía que si Shikamaru lo rechazaba ese día no tendría el corazón para seguir insistiendo, por mucho que le doliera, y si lo que Gaara había dicho era cierto entonces debía prepararse para renunciar al amor de su vida.

Con el miedo aun recorriendo su cuerpo tocó el timbre esperando a que alguien le abriera.

Quien lo hizo fue un hombre de la edad de su tío, de piel algo morena y cabello negro en una coleta, llevaba una barba descuidada y dos cicatrices en el lado derecho de su cara, era imposible ignorar el aburrimiento en sus ojos.

A pesar de no haberlo conocido nunca sabía quién era este hombre, Shikaku Nara el padre de Shikamaru, su novio... ex novio ... lo había descrito bien. Observó confundido como el mayor lo miraba con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, el hombre jadeó en busca de aire aferrando una de sus manos a la puerta.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Neji observó como el hombre realizaba un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, hizo una nota mental para averiguar lo que pasaba con el hombre.

— ¿Se encuentra Shikamaru? Necesito hablar con él de un asunto serio.

El hombre asintió con rigidez y le indicó que esperara en la sala de estar mientras iba en busca de Shikamaru, fue bueno que Shikaku no pidiera su nombre pues estaba seguro de que Shikamaru habría hecho todo lo posible por evitar verlo.

— ¿Que rayos haces aquí? — Shikamaru lo observó ceñudo y furioso.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Shikamaru.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Neji. Y creo que te lo dejé muy en claro cada vez que ignoré tus llamadas.

— Shikamaru por favor...

— He dicho que no, Neji. Tú y yo no...

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto Shikamaru?

Neji observó a la mujer que venía de la misma dirección que Shikamaru, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en cuatro coletas, su rostro era de rasgos hermosos y femeninos, su figura si bien no era de modelo resaltaba lo que había que resaltar, una mujer hermosa sin duda, pero lo que le dijo quién era fueron sus ojos de un color aguamarina muy parecido al de Gaara...

Ella era Temari.

Observó conteniendo un sollozo como Shikamaru parecía menos tenso alrededor de la chica, ella tenía una mirada dura pero tranquila que parecía apaciguar al Nara, resistió el impulso de salir corriendo pues sabía que si no hablaba con Shikamaru hoy no tendría valor para intentarlo otra vez.

La rubia lo miró cuando notó su presencia y le dio una mirada evaluadora, se dirigió a él con voz demandante.

— ¿Eres Hyuga Neji?

A pesar del tono brusco que la rubia estaba usando Neji asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente no esperaba que la mujer sonriera emocionada y se volteara hacia Shikamaru diciendo:

— Él es una preciosidad, realmente tienes buen gusto, bebé llorón.

— ¡No me llames así mujer problemática!

Ella ignoró deliberadamente a Shikamaru y volvió a dirigirse a Neji.

— Imagino que vienes a hablar con Shikamaru ¿no?

El Hyuga asintió mientras Shikamaru afirmaba en voz alta que no tenían nada de qué hablar, lo cual hizo que Neji se deprimiera y Temari lo miraba ceñuda.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ya estoy cansada de que actúes como un cobarde bebé llorón!

Neji no reaccionó cuando Temari lo sujetó del brazo, Shikamaru tampoco lo hizo cuando la rubia hizo lo mismo con él, mientras los arrastraba despertaron de su ensoñación, pero no pudieron hacer nada antes de que ella los aventara bruscamente en el interior de una habitación y cerrara la puerta con llave.

— ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA MUJER!

— ¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE SER UN BEBÉ LLORÓN Y HABLES CON TU NOVIO!

— ¡ÉL NO ES MI NO...!

— ¡DEJA TU MALDITO ORGULLO DE UNA VEZ Y ESCUCHALO! ¡NO SALDRÁN DE AHÍ HASTA QUE SEPA QUE HAN HABLADO!

Entonces se escucharon los pasos alejándose mientras el Nara intentaba abrir la puerta, Neji observó la habitación en la que estaban... era la de Shikamaru.

— ¡Esa mujer problemática! ¡Cerró la puerta con llave!

— ¿Ella tiene la llave de tu habitación?

— Temari ama controlar todo, hasta la frecuencia con la que respiro — Shikamaru bufó fastidiado mientras se masajeaba las sienes —. No tengo idea de donde consiguió esa llave, aunque normalmente la usa para obligarme a salir de mi habitación así no lo quiera, todas mis amigas son problemáticas y molestas.

— Entonces ¿ella no es... tú novia?

Shikamaru lo miró como si acabara de decir una locura.

— ¿Yo? ¿Con ella? ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡La molesta chica que me pone motes ridículos y actúa como si fuera alguna clase de hermana mayor! ¡Nunca saldría con ella!

Shikamaru observó confundido como Neji suspiraba aliviado al oírlo gritar, el Hyuga parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y Shikamaru aprovechó eso para evaluar a Neji.

El Hyuga seguía tan hermoso como cuando lo conoció, sus ojos que solía comparar con perlas, su cabello negro y largo por el que le gustaba pasar sus dedos para hacerlo suspirar, esa piel pálida que le gustaba marcar y sus exquisitos labios de los que amaba provocar salieran gemidos y jadeos...

¡Mierda! ¡Si seguía por ese camino pondría al doncel contra la pared!

Desvió sus pensamientos hacia cosas más importantes.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— Un amigo lo está cuidando.

— ¿Por qué no lo has traído de una vez? Pudimos haber terminado con esto hoy mismo para no tener que volver a vernos las caras.

Neji lo miró herido por sus palabras. — Por eso he venido a hablar contigo Shikamaru... no quiero perder a mi hijo.

El Nara lo miró furioso.

— ¡¿Ahora tienes un hijo?! ¡Hace un par de meses estabas pensando en matarlo!

Neji no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima —. No seas cruel Shikamaru, sé que me equivoqué, pero no necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara.

El menor bufó molesto.

— Puedes llamarlo como quieras, mi amigo Naruto le dice "instinto materno" pero lo que te debe importar es que no voy a dejar a mi hijo, pienso ver crecer a Shikadai.

Shikamaru elevó las cejas con sorpresa —. ¿Shikadai?

Neji sonrió automáticamente —. No estaba seguro de que nombre iba a ponerle hasta que lo vi, se parecerá tanto a ti cuando crezca, Shikamaru. Lo único que sacó de mí fueron sus ojos y que es un doncel, el resto es todo tuyo, incluso fue vago para nacer.

— ¿Y no te molesta que tu hijo se parezca a un mocoso?

Neji lo miró con remordimiento —. Oh, Shikamaru. ¿Acaso nunca dejaras de condenarme por ese error? Lamento mucho todo lo que dije ese día, estaba tan afectado por todo lo que había pasado que descargué mis frustraciones contigo. ¿Es tan difícil creer que te amo?

Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera buscando alguna prueba de su sinceridad (o de su mentira, como el Nara creía), pero a pesar de eso la postura obstinada no se iba, diciéndole que encontrara lo que encontrara, no iba a ceder.

Neji le observó y se dio cuenta que no había estado del todo errado cuando le había gritado a Shikamaru aquel día, el Nara ciertamente era un chiquillo, aunque Neji tuviera la tendencia a olvidarlo. Shikamaru podía ser muchas cosas: tranquilo, maduro (la mayor parte del tiempo), seductor a su manera, un genio perezoso (o simplemente un chico demasiado practico) e incluso tenía más sentido común que la mayoría de los adultos, pero el Nara seguía teniendo 16 años y su obstinada decisión de no hablar con él después de la discusión que tuvieron rayaba en el infantilismo (aunque fuera de forma muy suave y discreta).

Por otra parte, mientras estuvo en Akatsuki su psicólogo (todos en Akatsuki debían tener por lo menos una sesión con alguno) le hicieron ver una situación alarmante: él estaba desarrollando dependencia por Hiashi-sama.

Yahiko Nanari*, el esposo de Nagato, fue asignado para atender a todos los donceles en el área de  
maternidad, había resultado preocupante que le asignaron un psicólogo varón a Naruto, pero en cuanto lo conoció pudo ver porque Nagato y Konan habían asegurado que él era perfecto para el trabajo.

¡El jodido varón se parecía a Naruto!

Extrovertido, animado e idealista. Yahiko había encantado al grupo de donceles con solo una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras, incluso pudo sentarse al lado de Naruto sin que el rubio tuviera un ataque de pánico, al poco rato todos los donceles habían comenzado a contarle sus pasados y congojas como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. Los donceles le adoraron aún más cuando en vez de mirarlos con lastima y darles palabras vacías el solo dijo:

— La vida es una mierda ¿verdad? Descuiden, tenemos mucho tiempo para quejarnos de ella y después reírnos en su cara.

Luego de algunas sesiones grupales y otras individuales Yahiko le había dicho con preocupación que presentaba ciertos síntomas parecidos a la dependencia emocional pero que no llegaba a ser lo mismo y después de analizar sus memorias, sus emociones y su comportamiento más detenidamente Yahiko afirmó que estaba comenzando a desarrollar el estado psicológico que tanto temía.

Síntomas como la Auto anulación, la Necesidad de agradar y el Déficit de habilidades sociales si bien eran leves plantearon interrogantes en Yahiko y después de que Neji le hablara sobre Hiashi el peli naranja vio los focos rojos, pues si la poca información que Neji le había dado era cierta entonces el Hyuga mayor había propiciado ese comportamiento en Neji, de hecho esperando que su sobrino nunca dejara de necesitarlo, era confuso para Yahiko, puesto que el mayor no parecía tener ninguna clase de interés sexual en el menor, pero por alguna razón quería tener a Neji con las manos atadas, siempre corriendo hacia a él cuando necesitara algo.

A la luz de esa nueva información, Neji comenzó a ver las acciones de su tío bajo otra perspectiva, él no se había dado cuenta, pero Hiashi-sama le había enseñado a considerarse lo bastante mayor para hacerse cargo de otros (sus primas) y sus asuntos (la seguridad y bienestar de ellas) pero no lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Incluso su decisión apresurada de no tener a su bebé había sido motivada por su creencia de que no podía hacer nada bueno consigo mismo y que si Hiashi-sama no lo ayudaba irremediablemente iba a fracasar.

Aunque si solo Shikamaru lo hubiera escuchado en una de esas tantas veces que intentó explicarse y pedir perdón tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Como quiera que fuera, ambos eran muy obstinados a su manera, los dos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, los dos habían puesto su parte en aquella situación, y los dos iban a solucionarlo.

Neji tomó el rostro de Shikamaru entre sus manos y a pesar de la resistencia que puso el Nara no le dejó ir sin haber rozado sus labios, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído mientras ocultaba la cara en el cuello del mayor:

— Sé que estamos mal Shikamaru, nuestra relación está demasiado fracturada para el amor que ambos decimos sentir, pero dame una oportunidad... mejor dicho, danos una oportunidad a ti y a mí y a nuestro hijo, si nuestro amor es lo bastante fuerte volveremos a estar juntos, las cosas solas surgirán, pero no nos niegues esa posibilidad, te lo pido.

Shikamaru lo miró, por una parte, sin saber cómo responder, sus sentimientos por Neji eran fuertes, pero le había herido mucho, o tal vez, como había señalado Temari en su momento, Neji no había sido el único hormonal. Debía aceptar que su decisión de no escuchar a Neji había sido más que nada una rabieta, pero con el tiempo se había empezado a cuestionar que es lo que realmente sentía por Neji, nunca encontrando la respuesta.

Ahora por fin podría saberlo y solo tenía que dar paso a la posibilidad, con el tiempo resolvería sus dudas y como Neji había dicho, si lo que sentían era verdadero y si era lo bastante fuerte permanecerían juntos.

Esta vez él tomó a Neji del rostro y le besó la frente.

— Entonces será mejor que traigas a Shikadai de una vez, estoy seguro de que mis padres querrán conocer a su nieto y a su quizá yerno.

Se sentaron en la cama de Shikamaru y se pusieron a conversar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera mientras esperaban a que Temari los dejara salir, evitando completamente cualquier roce o demasiada cercanía. Debían demostrar que en su relación había más que hormonas.

 **SxN — SxN — IxD — GxS— La senda correcta — SxN — SxN — IxD — GxS**

Hinata suspiró con melancolía mientras observaba todas las cosas que su primo había dejado en casa, le costó mucho cargo de conciencia e inventarse un trabajo escolar con Kiba para lograr que su padre no desechara ninguna de las pertenencias de su Ni-san, le debía un gran favor a Kiba por ayudarle a ocultar todas las cosas y darle una coartada para que no sospecharan de ella.

Pese a lo mucho que ella y Kiba buscaron no había rastro de Neji, ni siquiera Rock Lee podía decirles a donde se había ido o si estaba bien, pero ella no se detendría, ella encontraría a su Ni-san pasara lo que pasara.

Observó el cuaderno celeste entre sus manos, cuando su madre murió ella no había podido evitar que su padre se deshiciera de todo lo que le había pertenecido, solamente se habían salvado dos cosas: el diario de su madre y una peineta de plumas blancas que según Neji-nisan el tío Hizashi le había regalado.

Al principio había ignorado ambos objetos y dejó que su Ni-san los conservara, pues era doloroso pensar en su amada madre muerta, pero ahora que Neji se había ido ella se sentía más sola que nunca, y cuando vio ambos objetos entre las pertenencias de su primo no pudo evitar quedarse con ellas, quería sentir, aunque fuera un mínimo de conexión con las únicas dos personas que la habían amado en la vida.

Porque su padre y su hermana nunca iban a quererla y eso lo sabía, ella nunca cumpliría las expectativas que habían puestas sobre su cabeza, pero su madre y su primo habían logrado que no le importara, se había enseñado a ser independiente para algún día irse de la mansión Hyuga y ser feliz, pero sin su Ni-san no estaba segura de tener el coraje para lograrlo.

Abrió el diario de su madre tomando la firme decisión de no renunciar a sus objetivos, ella encontraría a su Ni-san y los dos harían sus vidas lejos de los Hyuga, juntos y felices.

No tenía idea de que su objetivo solo se cumpliría una vez que toda la verdad saliera a la luz, y que, aunque no lo quisiera, ella causaría el sufrimiento de su Ni-san revelándole esta, pero ella sería el ángel guardián de Neji, como alguna vez Hana lo fue de Hizashi.


End file.
